iLove You, For You
by cmonteiths
Summary: Missing Seddie moment from iDo.


Well the wedding was a success, thank god, I mean thank gosh. I don't know how well Spencer would be seen in the eyes of the iCarly fans if HE had come home married to Jodi, not Gordon. I had to thanks Carly for it all though, if she hadn't goon up and sang Gordon's song, what would have happened? I really don't want to think about that, needless to say Carly was a miracle worker.

The one thing though I did want to think about was Sam, and where she had disappeared after Carly's song, I knew something was up. After congratulated the bride and groom, and Carly on her great singing job, and having to convince Spencer yet again that his butt was not flat, I set out to find her.

It took nearly a half an hour (who knew there were so many places to hide in a town hall?) I finally found her in a closet. The coat closet to be exact, at first I didn't see her, considering all the coats (obviously). It was actually Sam who spotted him.

"Freddie?" It sounded like she had been crying, but besides that one time that neither of us mentioned, I have never seen/hear her cry.

"Oh, hey Sam…didn't see you there." I stuttered, there goes staying coy, I found the light switch and saw the light fill the room, which was a lot bigger than I expected. She was leaning against the wall behind all the coats, her legs stretched out in front of her, her head in her hands.

"Sure..." She said sarcasm dripping in her voice. She laughed, which sounded like wedding bells. She motioned with her hands to the wall across from her. I chuckled before sitting down.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Her head snapped up in surprise. She glared at me, but I kept my face set in stone, after a few moments she rolled her eyes looking down at my feet.

"Carly."

"What? Is she ok?" I asked, she had seemed fine but maybe something had happened.

"That's the point she's fine, she's so much better than me, it's all Carly, Carly, Carly."

"Sam, I'm-"

"Save it Benson. I know that's the thought going through your head too, let's face, she sings better than I ever could, and she rocks this bridesmaid dress as much as ANYONE can rock this bridesmaids dress, she's so much better than me, and everyone knows it." I small tear rolled down her cheek and she placed her head in her hands once again.

I tentatively placed my hand lightly on her leg.

"Sam, for your information, not everybody thinks that." I assured her, I was also internally arguing with myself whether or not to tell her what I have been holding back for months.

"Really, name one person."

"Me." I said, her head snapped up yet again, her eyes wide with surprise.

"But you love Carly…" she said confused.

"Not anymore. Sam listen to me, I bet you could have rocked that song as hard, or as harder than Carly did. I think you are as good as Carly, sometimes even better. And you look beautiful in that dress; no matter how ridiculous it looks. I'm not in love with Carly, because she is perfect, Sam I like you because you are flawed, and they make you beautiful."

"You like me?"

"As hard as it is to believe, yes. And no matter how you feel about me, I'm not gonna stop, ever."

"Well I hope you don't ever stop, because, I like you too." She said smiling. I moved myself so our legs were facing the same direction and Sam and I were face to face. It took a few seconds but finally our lips touched, and needless to say it was the best kiss ever.

Then we sat in silence. It was great until we heard the wedding march start up again in the main part on the town hall.

"Looks like the wedding is about to start, I should get out there." She said standing, flattening her dress. She stepped over my legs reaching for the doorknob.

"Hey Sam, I hate you." She giggled looking at me, smiling brightly.

"Hate you too."

I smiled knowing that there was a possibility this would never be spoken of again, but in a way I was ok with that.

It was exactly what I loved about her, being her.

**So I felt that iDo needed a Seddie twist, alas this story was born. I made references to the episodes iMove Out and iKiss, did you catch them? I also made a reference to my story iGet Stood Up. So I hope you liked the cuteness. **

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox**


End file.
